A Saiyan's Pride
by CTroy25
Summary: The Saiyan Prince reflects on his arrival on Earth up until the end of the Cell saga, and figures out what he believes the true reason of pride to be instead of what he thought before.


**Ah! I'm so sorry to anyone that was reading my other story! School got so hectic and with all the sports and stuff I've been doing, I've been so neglectful towards my stories... So I hope you can accept this as an apology! (Pweeaasee? :3 )**

***I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT***

Pride.

A word that means next to nothing to you, but for a time, it was all I cared about. At some points in my life, I valued my pride more then my welfare and family. You were nothing but low-class filth, that time and again, was able to beat me. A low-class saiyan able to beat me, a saiyan elite! After our first battle, where you were only able to win with the help of that short bald idiot, the fat buffoon, and your cowardly son, I was furious. Had they not have been there to help, I am more than certain I would have defeated you. But, perhaps Fate was deciding to play her hand, for the next time we would meet was on the old planet Namek.

After seeing you take out that idiot fool Reccoome with such ease made me wonder. Where you, of all people, becoming what I had only dreamed of? Had you managed to become a super saiyan! Thankfully, my doubts had been proved correct when you had been beaten and exchanged bodies with that idiot Captain Ginyu, but I couldn't deny that you were on the brink of becoming close enough to transform.. Of course, it fell onto my shoulders to save your idiot body from becoming Ginyu's forever, since your baldy friend and son couldn't do it. After saving you and letting you recuperate, I was faced with the task of figuring out how to acquire my immortality and defeat Frieza.

But, your son and Baldy had other plans. Bringing that Namekian Piccolo to Namek. By the time I got to them, the Eternal Dragon had died because of Guru's passing. Now, I was faced with a dilemma. How would I be able to defeat Frieza if I did not have my immortality? Seeing as I grew up mostly under his brute power, knew that I would never be able to defeat him unless I could transform into the legendary. But, my pride would never let me back out of a chance to show this lizard why I was the Prince of all Saiyans.

When the Namekian finally made it before I had a chance to really begin fighting the disgusting lizard, he appeared to be stronger. Not strong enough, though he felt as though he was. Frieza was in his second of four transformations. The Namekian stood little to no chance in any of his higher forms, no matter how well he was fairing off. As much as I hate to admit it, I was going to have to work with your idiot friends. Your Namekian friend was showing signs of being able to defeat Frieza in his second form. Perhaps I had misjudged his strength because of my anger at his being able to overtake him so easily.

Of course, the Namekian couldn't defeat Frieza in his second form. He had managed to get to his third form. We were all done for. What little chance we had for victory was lost. I had little thought about you in the rejuvenation tank until I saw you arrive. I was on the brink of death from the lizard, and I was beginning to think I was imagining you there. Your power level was astounding. I not only knew you were on the brink of becoming a super saiyan, but that you had the power to bring down the monster that destroyed our home planet. That was my dieing wish; for you to defeat this over-grown lizard and show him the power of the Saiyans.

Most disappointing was when I was brought back to life shortly, by the dragon balls on Earth. I was angered beyond belief. Here I expected you to have already beaten Frieza. Yet, you hadn't! Why? Why were you wasting precious time to defeat this monster before he actually bested you! I appreciated your brains for getting the idea to toy with him for a bit until you killed him, but this was a bit of over-kill. Perhaps I showed the same thing when I showed my enemies that they were living their last moments. I decided that I should help you to defeat this monster, so that the last face he would see was mine. He would know the true wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans. But, no, you had different ideas. Sending us all to Earth, save you and Frieza. Do you have any idea on how much that angered me! You may have become a super saiyan, but that gave you no right to determine if I stay or go with the puny Namekians, your son, or Baldy!

Your friends, wished for you to come back to life after they learned that the battle with you was over. Lo and behold, you had somehow managed to survive the explosion. I left for space in haste to find you and find out what had happened during your last moments fighting with Frieza, but after a few months in space, I was forced to return to Earth. After living with the Bulma woman for a few days, I sensed Friezas power. Feeling that power sent a shiver of fear through my body. You failed. You, the super saiyan, had failed in defeating this monster. Now, it was up to mostly myself, your son, and the Namekian. Although, it fell mostly to my shoulders, since I knew neither of them had done any training.

When I had reached the location with the rest of your idiot friends, we prepared for the worst. When the ship landed, we were greeted with not only Frieza, but his father. Any slim chance we had of winning was blown to the wind. Among my thoughts ran some about you.. I thought you had become a super saiyan. Was I just imagining it, or was it real? Though you didn't grow up in saiyan ways, you should have shown this bastard what the saiyan race was like. I made a note to myself to tell you about our race and force you to accept it, so that you could bring your pathetic son up to be a halfway decent fighter.

While I was thinking, a mysterious person had arrived. Had I not known that the whole saiyan race had been wiped out, save yourself and I, I would have thought he was a part of it; never mind his oddly colored hair. He had the pride and daring characteristics of a true saiyan warrior. His calm demeanor even in front of his impending death, rivaled my own. Of course, when he turned into a super saiyan, I immediately doubted him. There was no way that he could be a saiyan! I refused to believe that some stranger thought he could become a super saiyan and defeat Frieza and King Cold! I still refused to believe you even turned into a super saiyan! After he had defeated the two, he said that he knew where you would be landing and when. After your son had asked him how he knew when you would get to that exact location and he didn't say, I began to suspect something off about him. He was acting way to secretive. I kept my guard up in case he would try to do anything. Super saiyan, indeed. He was nothing but a phoney, and I would gladly prove it to him in a heartbeat.

Of course, I had to give him credit for being right about your landing time and place. But when the Namekian said that androids were going to kill us all, save yourself, in a mere three years; I had to scoff at the mere ridiculousness of it. Androids, really? Pieces of scrap metal made from an evil scientist you failed to defeat? Like I could be done away with by those toaster parts! Yet, you fools believed him, so I decided to play along. If there were no androids that show up, we were going to have our fight. If they did show up, I would show you a true saiyan warrior and destroy them with merely a flick of my wrist. After, I would show no mercy in defeating you like I had planned.

Here we are three years later, where I am saving you from this piece of idiocy scraped together. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say it was your heart virus that you had unluckily come down with; but you and I both know that if you hadn't have worried about training your pathetic son so much, you would have been much stronger. Getting rid of this ridiculous android was the easiest thing to ever do in my life. Of course, I had to show your pathetic friends that I, too, had achieved the level of super saiyan and was much stronger then you.

I took it upon myself to go find the other android and destroy him before he could wreck his havoc among the world of the weak. Lady Luck seemed to have been come and go with me. She had given me the strength to become a super saiyan, but, when I had found the other piece of car parts, the Woman had to show up with our son and ruin my gloating defeat. Although, she did help in a sense, I wouldn't let it shine through. Who did she think she was to come barging all the way out here to interrupt the fight!

When we had finally found his childish hideout, Trunks felt it necessary to try and destroy the androids that were so "fearsome". Really, a young, pretty girl and a young boy? They looked pitiful! But, I had to give them a little credit since they had managed to survive my future son's blast, although admittedly the blast was weak. It would be such a shame for you, Kakarot, since you wouldn't be able to see me take care of these androids that everyone was so afraid of. But it wasn't that big of a deal; once you got rid of that pathetic heart virus, you and I would have our long awaited fight.

Fighting the female android was tougher than I had imagined. She had managed, for lack of a better term, to kick my ass in half the time it takes me to warm up during my training. This may have been the first time I had underestemated an enemy by so much. It was humiliating. My Saiyan pride had taken a huge blow and it was made even worse by your pathetic friends being there to see it! I immediately flew off for solitude to think of a way to best these disgusting pieces of machinery. Of course, you had managed to fight off the heart virus that had claimed your life in the future. I can't say I was overly exstatic about your recovery, but I was somewhat glad that you would be in your prime for when I would finally defeat you when this idiotic ordeal was over.

But, what did you have up the sleeves of your disgusting outfit? You had a little plan for us to ascend within a day.. Hard to believe that whatever you call a brain in your head had managed to come up with such a good idea, if this Hyperbolic Time Chamber was up to the strength of a Saiyan prince. Of course, with great ideas of yours, comes the stupid ones. Spending a year with my son in the Time Chamber? I should have known you would want your coward son and my own future son to train as well. You should be lucky I was more focused on ascending to the next level of a super saiyan's capabilities. With the unsurmountable power I was going to achieve, it would be pointless for you to even try to accomplish what I would do.

Coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Trunks the next day to find that you imbiciles had managed to make your situation much worse with this Cell creature. To erase all of your pathetic fears of this Cell destroying the whole world, I decided to go deal with him until you had finished with your useless training in the Time Chamber. Well, it wouldn't be all that useless since you would be at least a fraction closer to my strength for when we fought our long awaited battle. In my ascended state, Cell had no chance to even injure me in the slightest. With all his rambling about becoming even more stronger if he could have the chance to absorb that Android 18 girl; he managed to pique my interest. How much stronger could he get, and how much of a challenge would he be? Never one to back out of an opportunity to show an opponent who clearly has the upper hand, I let him find his little android, leaving Trunks a little ways behind to watch my victory.

When he finally absorbed the android and achieved his "final" form, all that appeared to change was his outer appearance. I foolishly attacked, underestimating the simple fact that Cell was hiding his true power level to give me a bit of false over confidence. Once I had somewhat regained my pride, which was admittedly battered, Trunks and I returned to where your idiot friends were to recover and hear about this news that Cell told Trunks. I was willing to bet that the woman would be all over herself when she finds out that her future son had the audacity to try and attack Cell on his own. While you and your pathetic son were still in the Time Chamber, we received news of the tournament that would be happening in nine days. I took it upon myself to return to the Time Chamber then to continue my training to beat Cell once and for all. Though I would never admit it out loud, I knew I was the cause of Cell becoming this strong; and I was going to make sure that he knew the true wrath that a Saiyan prince had.

The days passed by and soon we were all lined up to defeat Cell. To be completely honest with you Kakarot, I didn't understand why your pathetic Earthling friends would even bother showing up to the fight. They were barely as strong as your son at his weakest level! Yet, they were determined to see this to the end, whether they lived through it or not. All idiocity aside, it was completely enraging when Cell demanded to fight you first; even more so when you backed out, letting your son fight him before I even had a chance for revenge!

I will give your son some credit though. His strength was quite a shock, and he was finally a super saiyan none the less. Yet, the fact that it took that idiot Android 16's death to get him anywhere close to wanting to fight Cell was downright pathetic! He knew that Cell was going to kill the whole planet, and he had sent his little minions to try to kill us (admittedly, they were strong for being so small). He did manage to make up for it with his taunting of Cell, and making him spit back up the female android. Of course, like all Saiyan pride, he let it get away from him and didn't finish him when he had the perfect opportunity. This would probably be the time when the idiot humans would say "The shit's hitting the fan now."

Indeed, the shit was figuratively hitting the fan. Cell had decided that he would rather die from his own hand then let a mere child kill him, taking the entire world with him. Then you come up with this brilliant, yet completely suicidal plan to take Cell away, thus killing yourself. I will, grudgingly, admit that it was a good plan, yet you had no thoughts what so ever about my plans to fight you when this was over! Of course, your son was a complete mess, knowing that it was his fault that you had gotten yourself killed.

Your stupid friends believed the terror of Cell to be over and began to get ready to leave. I was wary, for I knew Cell had pulled tricks from nowhere before. Of course, being the "Negative Ned" like the woman says I am (Whatever the hell that means), Cell had managed to regenerate his body; proving so by shooting my son straight through his heart. I may have been callous and heartless towards him, but he was my own flesh and blood. No one will ever get away with killing one of my offspring while I'm alive to kill them! Yet, now that I look back on it, I understand now. Your son managed to get the finishing blow on Cell, killing him for good, thanks to your help apparently.

Reuniting on the lookout with Dende and that creep Mr. Po-Po, we summond the eternal dragon, bringing back my son and those other humans killed by Cell. Your idiot friends couldn't be happy that you had saved the world, or at least attempted to. They HAD to have you come back to life, and though your son was torn up, I couldn't help but laugh at least a little at everyone's dismay of you not coming back. But, of course, your parting words had me thinking. What if you had grown up the proper Saiyan way? I suspect this never would have happened if Planet Vegeta was never destroyed.

Even still, as I sit here on the couch, watching your new youngest brat, Goten, play with my son, I understand why you want to protect this Earth; if not for the people, then for the crazy woman you love and your sons. When future Trunks had died, I went into such a fit of rage even I did not know I held, just because I had actually come to care about him, the Woman too. I may not be as nice or, thankfully, as stupid as you, but I do have to admit, protecting your family at any cost is something to be proud of. Not the amount of people you killed, or how many planets you've conquered, or even what level of Super Saiyan has been achieved, if you don't save and keep your family safe, you'll have no woman to make you dinner at night, fix your gravity chamber, or change the brat's diaper. I bet you'd like to hear me say this all out loud, but, the Prince of All Saiyans never says anything so sentimental or emotional out loud to his woman and son.

Yet, there is still this tiny part of me that will never understand how you manage to keep your Saiyan pride, yet be so humble enough to just act like saving this pitiful human race is part of your life's mission. You can control your pride and keep it from causing you to do things that I have done; some of which I have surprisingly come to regret.

I'll probably never tell you this, but I'm actually glad that you are one of the few surviving Saiyans from our race, and that I've had the privelage to meet and fight someone of your caliber...

But, maybe someday... You'll find out, Kakarot.

**^.^ I hope you liked it! Reviews would let me know if you like it or not! :D**


End file.
